


Ticker Tock

by StutteryPrince



Series: Tinker Tailor Solider Spy [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: Tinker just can't seem to finish a conversation with those two around.





	

He had been talking with Tailor when he had heard it. A soft tick tock that came from a source he couldn't quite deduce. Nevertheless, Tinker’s speech started to become slurred as he rocked on his feet, trying to stay awake, but soon he had toppled over in the young girls arms. Tailor had barely caught him and his tea with her levitation magic, dragging him over to a chair and propping him up as best as she could manage.

“Tinker? Tiiiinkeeeer?” she called, poking at his sleeping face. 

After a minute of the insistent tapping, Tinker's eyes fluttered opened and he sat up slowly, hands on his ears as his blue eyes glanced around warily. 

“Do you hear any clock noises? Like ticking?”

Tailor listened around quietly, hearing nothing but the soft chirps of the birds that had nested inside the temple.

“I don’t hear anything Tinker. Maybe it was just your imagination?”

“Possibly.”

Tinker stood up and brushed himself off, puffing out his chest with a smile. He pat Tailor on the shoulder and motioned to the chairs, plopping back down while Tailor sat down daintily in the chair across from him. They didn’t even get two minutes into continuing their conversation before the soft tick tock started up again. Tinker’s hands didn’t make it to his ears in time, the old man once again swaying before falling back onto the chair. Once again, Tailor caught his teacup and levitated the tea back into it before putting it on the table.

“Wha...Tinker!”

Tinker sat up with a snort, looking around as he pushed his hat off his face and sneered at Tailor's tittering. The two fell silent as snickering sounded behind them, making them turn to see the black of Spy’s sash hanging from the top of the doorway and the bayonet of Soldiers gun from the side. Tinker grumbled under his breath, pushing up his already rolled up sleeves as he marched over to him.

Soldier and Spy giggled as they stopped tapping on the bayonet and scratching at the wall, somehow simulating the sound of a grandfather clock ticking. 

“Okay, Spy. You were right. That was amusing.”

 _“Told ya, sis! Can’t believe you didn’t want to.”_ he thought to her, still giggling with his actual voice.

“Ahem.”

All laughter was snuffed like a gallon of water upon a flame. Slowly, they turned to Tinker, who had one of the sweetest smiles he could muster resting upon his face. Spy dropped off the wall almost instantly, the two scrambling to stand side by side.

“H-H-Hi, Tinker!” 

Soldier smiled and nudged Spy as she tapped her foot rapidly, silently begging him to connect to Tinker as well and smooth over this entire situation, but Spy stood just as rigid as her.

 _“Bonjour._ I can’t help but have noticed a ticking noise coming from over here and as we all now, ticking puts me to sleep. You two wouldn’t have anything to do with that, would you?”

The siblings swallowed and shook their heads. Tinker smiled and clapped, placing his hands on their shoulders as he began leading them down the hallway.

“Tres bien then! Then you two won’t mind helping me with clean all my contraptions in my room. You know, since you aren’t doing anything else.”

Solider screamed and attempted to scramble away, but Tinker had the better grip on her, trapping her under his arm and carrying her flailing body like a suitcase. Spy closed his eyes and tried to activate his spells, but Tinker grabbed him around the forehead, dragging him along despite his pulling and pushing.

“If we’re going to do childish things, we’re going to be given childish punishments!”

Tinker chuckled while Tailor watch him haul the twins down the hallway, kicking and screaming in absolute terror. The young girl chuckled lightly as she put her feet up, sipping on her tea.


End file.
